Report 1065
Report #1065 Skillset: Skill: Various Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Yes for rad, targetted beckon, willowisp, chaindrain, transmology sing. Problem: Currently, targeted summon skills such as rad, targeted beckon, ninjakari chain yank, and wisp can be repeated endlessly without delay in order to catch someone immediately as they enter an adjacent room. This gives a very large advantage to a stationary group over a group that is forced to move, such as one attempting to break a meld, as the stationary group can essentially spam a single alias endlessly. It is difficult to counter this because the mobile person is having to chase their movement with shield. It is compounded even further by special exits and things such as rubble, making it virtually impossible to prevent. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: All targeted summon style skills will cause the caster to lose equilibrium or balance respectively for 2 seconds should their target not be in an adjacent room. Player Comments: ---on 2/14 @ 18:56 writes: I think this would be a good change. Supported. ---on 2/14 @ 21:52 writes: Supported ---on 2/15 @ 14:31 writes: Supported ---on 2/15 @ 17:57 writes: Just to note, you need to list all of them. We usually don't take 'etc' or 'all of xyz type abilities' - list them or bust! ---on 2/16 @ 02:25 writes: Fiiine. NEEDY. I'll track them all down. ---on 2/16 @ 05:40 writes: Yeah this is needed ---on 2/17 @ 02:05 writes: Suported ---on 2/17 @ 19:17 writes: Supported. The list I have is Wicca Wisp, Runes Rad, Ninjakari Chaindrag, Beckon (Celestialism and Nihilism), Transmology Sing (throat transformation), and Athletics Barge (?). It's probably best that skills like Stealth Rush and Hunting Ambush be included into this report, as they have the same issues, though they aren't summons. Skills like that include Stealth Rush, Hunting Ambush, the aforementioned Barge, Cavalier PinCharge, Tahtetso Polevault, Rune Sling, Acrobatics Jumpkick, Hunting/Stealth Stalk, Shofangi Bullcharge, Athletics Charge. ---on 2/17 @ 19:31 writes: Uh, no. This is strictly to address summon skills, not every skill in the game that uses an adjacent target, as those skills aren't generally an issue. ---on 2/17 @ 19:32 writes: Wisp, rad, targeted beckon, willowisp, ninjakari chain drag, sing, and barge. If i'm missing any, let me know. ---on 2/18 @ 12:49 writes: I support Celina's interpretation of the solution. ---on 2/19 @ 14:47 writes: Barge cannot bring a target into the room you start from, so I'd say it does not act as a summon skill. Hallifax's only alternative option to what you have listed is convoke, but given it's 3p+gems, requires the target be resonated (more power cost) and acts like a general summon (but faster if timewarped), I'd be inclined to say it doesn't really fit with the listed abilities. ---on 3/3 @ 23:35 writes: It slightly different but I think it needs to be included. Hallifax has rad, as a note. ---on 3/4 @ 19:38 writes: Supported! ---on 3/4 @ 20:39 writes: Supported. ---on 3/8 @ 16:01 writes: I think it would be better to add a power cost to these abilities, as the point of power is to stop spamming abilities. However, supported if htis is not an option ---on 3/11 @ 22:24 writes: Supported. I don't think barge fits with the others thematically, since it doesn't bring you into the 'caster's' room , but I can see why people might want it included. ---on 3/13 @ 11:23 writes: I wasn't sure if Celina was talking about barge or convoke in reply to my comment, but if it was barge, I maintain it belongs with the list of things Enyalida mentioned that Celina excluded. ---on 3/15 @ 21:07 writes: Support Celina's solution. ---on 3/18 @ 02:04 writes: @Ushaara: Barge has nothing in common with the skills Enyalida listed. None of those move people. Barge moves people. There's no reason to not include in the skills that move people. This is an all or nothing report, exceptions only complicate things. ---on 3/20 @ 13:48 writes: Barge moves people yes, but I brought it up because your problem statement highlights this as a problem for summoning into a stationary group, which barge does not do. I'm all for removing the possibility of leaning on your macro until it works, so if barge is to be included, you should be including Cavalier SteedCharge and Athletics Charge too which were in the list you excluded. ---on 3/22 @ 22:08 writes: Making them consume use when they fail (for -any- reason, including the target not being there) would be greatly ideal. ---on 3/23 @ 16:02 writes: Sidd would like it mentioned that it's possible for a lone warrior to move to the other side of a group and barge someone into the stationary group - that it's risky but still technically possible. ---on 3/27 @ 22:53 writes: I support this report. I don't think barge nor charge should count since, as Ushaara said, they don't count as summon skills and they can be quite a bit risky. Not to mention, it's difficult to explain the balance loss on that one, since it's physically impossible to begin a barge with a nonexistent target. But even if it did get considered to change, I don't think too many warriors would mind either because of the nature of how it's used.